Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase
by acciopercabeth
Summary: Stories about Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase. Hope you enjoy reading these stories. I love Percabeth, do you! :3
1. Surprise!

**Hi guys! This is my FIRST story here in FanFiction EVER so _please_, bear with me! Hope you enjoy this short chapter with Percabeth in it! :D**

* * *

I heard someone calling my name, someone in the kitchen.

"Percy! Percy Jackson! Perseus Jackson!"

I approach cautiously and quietly.

"ANNABETH!" I shouted as I hugged her from behind.

She shrieked in surprise. I laughed at her, and she started laughing, too.

"Seaweed Brain! Don't you ever do that to me again!" She said as she hugged me.

"Sorry, Wise Girl, I can't help it! I just miss you!" I said, then I kissed her cheek.

"Ha-ha. Seaweed Brain, I miss you too!" she said as she kissed my cheek.

I smiled at her and I saw her blush.

"Why are you blushing, Ms. Annabeth Chase?"

"ME? Blushing? Oh, Seaweed Brain, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Ha-ha-ha, Wise Girl, you are!"

"I AM NOT!" She insisted.

I just laughed at her and lifted her up the kitchen countertop and asked her, "Did you really miss me, Wise Girl?"

"Yes, indeed, I missed you, Perseus Jackson!"

Percy can't help but feel really happy inside. He really missed Annabeth and he was glad to know she did miss him too. I mean, Annabeth _is_ his girlfriend.

I looked at her eyes and smiled at her, speechless. Annabeth was going to say something but I gently pressed his lips to her. I wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, while Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled him closer.

Annabeth pulled apart and said, "Let's order some pizza!"

"Oh gods, Annabeth did you have to say that?" I complained.

"Ha-ha-ha, I'm hungry!"

But I still wasn't convinced, I kissed Annabeth again until someone entered the house.

"Oh, Percy, Annabeth, hello! I didn't expect to see you guys..." Sally said.

"...like this" Paul finished.

Annabeth pulled apart and blushed.

"Hi, Mr. & Mrs. Blofis! See you guys soon!" Annabeth quickly said.

Annabeth dragged me to the car I got for my Christmas present.

"Woah, woah, where are we going?" I asked.

"To Yellow Cab Pizzas!" Annabeth exclaimed.

I just grinned at her and kissed her once more.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of that chapter? Please leave a review! If I get good reviews for this chapter, I'd continue writing this. Thanks again guys! )**


	2. The New Guy

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. But since I got good reviews, here's another chapter! **

**What happens when Percy sees Annabeth 'hanging out' with a new guy?**

I woke up with the sound of centaurs racing their way to the other end of the shore.

The sun was shining brightly up in the sky and the wave's smell and the sound of it crashing on my cabin was refreshing. Grover came in and said "Wake up, man! Another day of battle strategy training... for you. Another day of hanging out with the Aphrodite girls... for me. He he he."

I laughed at him and said "Dude, don't you ever get tired of flirting with them?"

"Uhh... no." Grover replied while chewing on a tin can.

Percy laughed until someone caught his eye on the battlefield. "Hey, Grover. Who's the guy with Annabeth?"

"Where?" Grover asked.

"Over there on the battlefield."

"I don't know, but whoever that is shouldn't be his second boyfriend." Grover laughed.

I stared at him blankly and said, "Yeah, thanks man, that makes me feel so much better. But seriously..."

"Right. Sorry. Uhh, why don't you go find out for yourself since she's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'll just change and then we can go."

I changed my clothes and we walked over to the battlefield but Annabeth and 'the guy' weren't there anymore. Then I saw them holding hands walking over to the Athena cabin. My heart skipped a beat. What do the surprised people say nowadays? OH MY GODS!

"Hey, man! D'you see them already?" Grover suddenly asked.

"Yeah, and they were HOLDING HANDS."

"Maybe you're just imagining it. You do have a bad case of ADHD and dyslexia. He he he."

"Yeah, thanks for the moral support. But seriously... I know what I saw and I'm going to spy on them until I find out what's happening here. I'M supposed to be her boyfriend."

"Yeah. Chillax, man. I'm sure they're just... friends. I'll just go over to the centaurs."

I nodded and went over to the Athena cabin. The door was closed and then a random demigod came up to me and told me it's lunch time. Lunch? I panicked too much I didn't even realized I woke up after breakfast. I waited for Annabeth and 'the guy' to come out of the cabin but they didn't come out of the cabin. So I went to the Dining Pavilion alone. I didn't see them 'til the end of lunch, they were near my cabin walking by the sea shore. They sure looked like a couple. I told myself I have to get to the bottom of this. I followed them around everywhere but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

The sun was setting and they were sitting on a big rock enjoying the view. It seems like they were talking about something serious. I told myself there was nothing going on between them. But by the looks of it, I don't even know what to believe anymore. I'm jealous. No, wait, I've never been jealous except for the whole Luke-Annabeth thing. Everyone was called to the dining pavilion for dinner time. Annabeth saw me when they turned around so I continued walking down to the dining pavilion without waving at her. She ran to me and hugged me.

"Hey, Percy. Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Annabeth smiled.

"Uhh, just hanging around with Grover. I've been looking all over for you too. But when I saw you with that guy, I didn't want to interrupt your date." I replied with a tired smile.

"Date?"

"Yeah, apparently you've been with him the whole day."

"Percy, are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? No! Why would I be?"

"Ha ha ha. Oh my Gods! Percy's jealous!" Annabeth laughed.

"Why are you laughing? And yeah, I'm jealous!"

Suddenly, 'the guy' walked over to us.

"Hey, guys." 'The guy' said.

Annabeth smiled and held the guy's shoulder. "Percy, this is Peter. A new demigod. He is a son of Athena. He is my half-brother."

I blushed and said, "Hey, Peter."

He smiled and Annabeth held my shoulder. "Peter, this is Percy. The son of Poseidon. My boyfriend."

Peter looked at me with amazement and said, "Percy? THE Percy Jackson? Son of Poseidon? One of the Big Three's kids? It's an honour to finally meet you!"

I smiled and said, "Yeah, that's me. Thanks."

He smiled and said, "Well, I'll leave you two alone. Bye! See you guys later." He went and Annabeth hugged me.

She kissed my cheeks and said, "You really look cute when you're nervous. But you look cuter when you're jealous." She laughed.

I smiled and said, "I'm sorry. I thought he was... your other boyfriend."

"Ha ha ha. Why would I bother to get another boyfriend when I have the best one already?"

I grinned, kissed her and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied sending tingles down my spine.

**Hey guys! What d'you think about this chapter? Please leave reviews! Thanks for reading. :" :***


	3. The Love Triangle

_- What happens when Rachel Elizabeth Dare never became The Oracle?-_

It was an early Sunday morning when someone knocked on my apartment door.

I woke up reluctantly, opened the door and smiled when I saw who came to visit me.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, how you doing?" I asked with a big smile.

"I'm great, Percy! How are you? Good? Yeah!" She quickly answered while hugging me tightly.

Her hug felt comforting especially after I fell off the bed nearly dawn this morning.

"I brought you Chinese food for lunch" Rachel said after pulling away.

Lunch? I slept through breakfast, oh isn't that great. But I said "Thanks!" happily.

We sat down my table and we talked about Rachel's stay in her new school, about Camp Half-Blood and Annabeth Chase. I baked some cake for Annabeth which is unusual because I don't like baking. But I do believe that when you like someone so much, you're willing to do anything for them. I asked Rachel to try it so I got a fork and grabbed the cake from the fridge; I cut a portion of the cake and put it in her mouth. I guess we pretty much looked like a couple on a date.

Suddenly, Annabeth came in and said, "Percy! You can never guess wha-" she paused when she saw Rachel hugging me thanking me for my 'sweetness'.

"Oh, hi Annabeth!" Rachel exclaimed brightly.

"Oh hey... Rachel" Annabeth said wearily.

I smiled at Annabeth and the rest of the day was pretty much just Rachel talking about her life, her hair and her new friends.

When Rachel was gone, I was left alone with Annabeth.

Suddenly, Annabeth asked: "Percy, did you ever like Rachel?"

"What? Why would you ask that?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just... you kissed her before right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"You don't have to explain, Seaweed Brain." She kissed me then said, "I'm going on a one-week trip to Greece. See you then."

"Alright then. See you. Bring me back something. Love you!" I smiled and she was gone.

_Sigh._ A week without Annabeth. Guess I'm stuck with Rachel then.

The week went by so fast. I spent the whole week with Rachel. I never realized she was so fun to be with. On the night of Sunday, we went to a park and talked about personal stuff. Then, out of nowhere, Rachel suddenly asked: "Did you ever like me, Percy? I mean, like: the way you like Annabeth?"

"Maybe once. But since Annabeth finally gave me the chance to show her how much I really love her, I kind of... forgot." I replied.

"Can we bring it back then, _Seaweed Brain_?" she asked. I was about to reply when suddenly she kissed me. I was pleasantly surprised, I pulled away but then she pulled me back to her. I pulled away again and said, "Rachel, you know I-"

Then suddenly someone started shouting: "You cheating liar! You... you..." I turned around and saw Annabeth crying, at loss for words.

"Annabeth! No, Annabeth, it's not what you think it is. Please, let me explai-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Annabeth slapped me.

"Annabeth, I-" Rachel said, but then came over in front of Rachel and said, "I knew you felt something for Percy... I knew you two were hiding something from me. Now I know what it is."

"No, Annabeth, it w-" Rachel replied desperately but was only exchanged by a heavy slap from Annabeth's cold hands.

"Go, Rachel. Go." I said calmly.

Rachel went and I tried to convince Annabeth that there was nothing going on between me and Rachel but she wouldn't believe me. Then it started raining.

"Annabeth, please believe me." I pleaded.

Annabeth just looked away."You planned this whole thing, didn't you? You waited for me to go away to Greece, and then go on your dates with Rachel. Admit it, Percy."

I shook my head. "I can't admit it if it's not true, Annabeth!" I yelled.

"Whatever, Percy. You already hurt me. So badly." Annabeth said with a tear.

"I never meant to hurt you, Annabeth." I said while I held her hands.

"Love hurts whether it's right or wrong, Percy. We're done. Goodbye. " Annabeth replied while pushing me away.

Then I was left there standing under the rain.

This is a really crappy chapter because I'm not that inspired these days. But since people told me to update, I decided to write about a conflict between these three. I hope you like it! I'll be writing more stories soon since I'm getting a new laptop so... watch out for more chapters!

_-What do you think will happen to Percabeth or to Percy and Rachel?-_


	4. Farewell, Annabeth?

I haven't published a chapter in a while, but I hope you like this one. Many have been asking me to end the whole Percy-Rachel thing, read this if I really did…

After a month of Annabeth ignoring me and Rachel continuously trying to tell me to forget Annabeth, I was just focused on preparing to go back to NYU.

I was on the field with Grover, sword-fighting. I was just staring blankly, on the ground but still managing to fight impressively. Suddenly:

"Percy! Percy! My man! What are you doin'? Are you planning to kill me?" Grover bellowed playfully.

All this time, I was actually hitting and hurting Grover with my sword and I didn't even notice or hear it... Oops.

"Sorry, it's just..."

"Annabeth.. I know dude, but you gotta focus! You're going back to school tomorrow and who knows when you can come back here?"

"Yeah, okay.. Let's just go eat" I said.

We walked up to the Dining Pavilion and I sat yet again alone. I looked around for Annabeth and I saw her with her half-brothers & half-sisters. She was smiling, looking very happy. I wondered if I should still pursue her. Annabeth sure looks happy now.

After I ate, I went outside. To my surprise, someone came up to me and called me 'Seaweed Brain'. I thought it was Annabeth but when I looked at who it was, I gotta admit, I was very disappointed.

"Hey, Rachel" I said with a fake smile.

"What's up Percy? Got any plans today?" She asked me.

I was about to answer her then I suddenly saw Annabeth coming out of the pavilion so I accidentally pushed Rachel and ran so that Annabeth won't see me with her. While I was running though, I did hear someone squeal...

'Dang, did I just push Rachel?' I thought to myself.

When Annabeth walked past me, she did look at me.

"Hey hey hey! Eye contact, aye?" Grover suddenly said.

"Dude, she wasn't even smiling!" I told him.

"So? At least she looked at you.. She might have realised that she still likes you then."

"Well, why isn't she telling me so? If she did, then we should be together again now."

"You know why, Percy? 'Cause she's a girl. Girls never make the first move, guys do. Girls are afraid to get rejected, that's why they wait for the guy to 'fess up and tell them how they feel about them. And number one rule when you want to tell the girl how you feel about her: Never keep her waiting" Grover explained.

"Dude! When did you get smarter than me?" I asked him playfully.

"Yeah, well I started eating tin cans from fruits, and you know... fruits help your brain develop better.. so yeah..."

I just smiled at him then said goodbye. I realised Grover was right. I'm the guy, I made the mistake.. so I...

"Percy! How dare you push me there?" a girl exclaimed behind me.

I recognised the girl's voice. Oops. I forgot I pushed Rachel.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you know.. I have to go now," I said quickly.

"Wait! You know Percy, if you don't like me, then just tell me...I mean if _you _liked someone who doesn't like you back, would you rather have them tell you straightforwardly that they don't like you so that you'd stop hoping... or let them lead you on and have you falling for them when they don't even plan to catch you in the end because they don't feel the same way?" Rachel said.

"I'd rather have them tell me straightforwardly..." I answered back.

"Right. I would want that too. Now I'm going back to my boarding school, and I realised that you and Annabeth are perfect for each other. So... see you later, alligator."

She kissed me on the cheek lightly and walked away. Rachel has been a really great friend to me, I thought.

She looked back and said: "You really are a seaweed brain, aren't you? If you want Annabeth back, go to her and tell her how you really feel before it's too late! I told her to meet you in your cabin."

I smiled at her and immediately ran up to my cabin and I saw Annabeth there. It was getting quite late, the sun was setting and the scenery was perfect.

"Hey, Percy..." Annabeth muttered.

"Hello, Annabeth," I said with a smile.

"I just wanted to say good luck, I mean you're off to NYU tomorrow,"

"Is that all?" I asked, disappointed.

"Yeah... How about you? What do you want to say?"

"Well, I never really got to tell you this... But remember when you asked me who the one person was that I thought of while I was in the River Styx...? And the reason why I didn't want to become a God...? There was someone… You want to know who?" I asked her.

Annabeth looked up, looked at me straight in the eyes and asked: "Who?"

"You..." I gently said. Then I walked away and went straight to my cabin.

The next day, I went in NYU looking for my room.

Surprisingly, I saw Annabeth waiting for me outside my door. I went up to her and I was about to say hello but she suddenly said:

"Wait, let me talk, Percy. I thought about what you said last night. I also put myself in your shoes, like if I was offered to be a Goddess, I don't know if I could resist that kind of offer. But you? You did... for me? That's dumb, yet so sweet. I also realised how much I've missed you and yeah..."

I smiled at her shyly.

"Percy Jackson, you really are a seaweed brain."

She pulled me close to her and kissed me.

"I love you, Wise Girl" I uttered.

Btw, in Australia, 'realized' is spelled as 'realised' so I went with the Australian way, in case some of you thought I spelt it wrong.

Note: This is quite a long chapter because I haven't updated in a while and I feel like I owe it to you guys! Thanks for the great feedbacks. This is not a good chapter though (as I said, I've been uninspired!) but I'm going to make sure the next one is. And the next one won't be all sweet... I'll have to add a very surprising twist. Watch out for it! Hasta luego!


End file.
